Look Out!
by Serenyty
Summary: This is set during and after the 2nd season finale. Chris asks Lorelai out and they go. But after a car accident, who will be there? Javajunkie COMPLETE! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

AN: I own none of this. Seriously, I'm a teenager. I have my compy, some stuff, but not much else. You think I could own Gilmore Girls? Yeah right! ASP owns all this.

AN: This is set around the time of the Season 2 finale. Christopher is there, and he doesn't know Sherry is pregnant yet. Lorelai isn't with anyone, and neither is Luke. This is L/L all the way! Oh, and Rory is still with Dean, and this is before the kiss with Jess.  Grrr… I'm a Rory/Dean fan. I'd be really appreciative if anyone could write a Rory/Dean story set during the High School days. They were a great couple. But I also like Rory with Marty. Ah! I don't like the main couples with Rory: Rory and Jess and Rory and Logan. Drat.

Prologue:

"Lorelai." Chris said nervously, still sitting on Sookie's porch.

"Yeah Chris?"

"Would you like to go out tomorrow night? You know, to dinner as friends?" Chris asked.

Lorelai hesitated. "I know things are rough with you and Sherry, but a date?" she asked.

Chris shuddered. " Lorelai, it won't be a date. We'll just hang out."

Lorelai remembered. "Tomorrow's the wedding! Chris we have to go to the wedding! And the reception! I can't pull a Ferris Bueller on Sookie! She's my best friend!"

Chris thought a bit. "So how bout I take you out to a movie then ice cream AFTER the reception. The wedding's at…3 right? That'll end at about 4:30ish, then we have the reception. We can leave at about 6:30, and we'll have stayed for a long time. You deserve this!"

Lorelai nodded. "OK."

Chris pulled away from the hug after talking with Rory, hearing his phone ring.

"Shouldn't you answer that? Rory asked, curious as to why someone would be calling him in the middle of a Sunday afternoon.

"It's probably work," he said, turning off the phone. "But now I need to go to a wedding." Chris smiled. Rory did also, walking to the inn, never seeing the eyes watching her. (AN: 2)

"Congratulations, sugar." Babette said, talking to Sookie before walking home with Morey (AN:3)

"Thanks Babette!" Sookie said, glowing with happiness. She hugged Jackson, who was also greeting guests as they left the inn and the reception. Lorelai and Chris finally got to leave. "Bye Lorelai!" Sookie shouted, bouncing with excitement and hanging onto Jackson's arm.

"Bye Sookie!" Lorelai called, while walking with Chris to his Volvo. Lorelai opened the passenger door, and got in. Chris walked around and got in.

"Lor, I know about a good movie theater in Litchfield not far from here. They're showing the original "Star Wars."

Lorelai just nodded, and leaned on the car door as they started moving.

They were almost there, when Lorelai suddenly shouted "LOOK OUT!" Directly in front of the Volvo was a raccoon. Chris slammed the brakes and the car skidded off the road. The last thing Lorelai remembered was screaming as the car skid down the hill. Then everything went black

AN 1: Sorry about the cliffhanger! I know it stinks, but the chapters are a easy break, and I need to separate this from the rest.

AN 2: This is not a Rory/Jess thing. This isn't a Rory/anybody story. It's all Luke/Lorelai. You may not see it now, but it will happen.

AN 3: This is the correct way to spell Morey on the show.

AN 4: I need a beta-reader/writing correspondent badly! Contact me by email if you want the job. The qualifications are: Must have a good grasp of grammer and punctuation, must know about Gilmore Girls, must have outside knowledge, and needs email. (preferably also AIM.)


	2. Then Runs away to a skinny blonde who wi...

Chapter 2: "God, I hate Dad. He gets someone in the hospital then runs away to a skinny blonde who will soon be fat!"

AN: Thank you, my 5 reviewers! Seriously, every review makes writing on worth while. It makes me happy to see that hey, people actually value my work! So without further ado, Chapter 2!

Lorelai woke up and found herself lying in a bed in a white sterile room. God, what happened? she thought to herself, feeling woozy and pressing her hand to her head to try and stop her pounding headache. Lorelai slowly tried to rise, but her headache stopped her, and she fell back onto the bed, suppressing a groan. Lorelai tried to get up, but she couldn't on account of a sharp pain that shot through her leg. On the table to her right was some flowers and a card. She reached over and got the card. It read:

Dear Lorelai,

By the time you are awake, I will not be here. Before I left, I made sure the doctor (you're at the hospital) gave you medicine, and that I knew you were OK. I'm really sorry I can't be here for you. I have to be with Sherry; because I just found out she is pregnant with my child. I wasn't sure, and I thought I could be here with you, but now it's positive. I'm sorry. I wish I could be there.

Christopher Hayden.

After reading this Lorelai started to cry. Why does he keep leaving she thought. Why did he promise to be with me, and even sleep with me if there was a possibility of her pregnancy. Slowly all of the memories of the past few hours flooded into her mind. The Wedding. The date. Chris' Volvo skidding off the road. Tears streamed down her face realizing that he was gone.

About 30 minutes later a doctor entered the room.

"Your awake."

Lorelai nodded.

"Now I can brief you on what's going to happen." The doctor showed her some pictures he had. "This is your leg. You have a few fractures here" he said pointing. "It could take about 2 months for it to completely heal, more or less depending on if you agitate it. We'll need to put it in a cast, and you will have to use crutches. Oh, and you will need to have someone to be able to help you around, and for things like emergencies, you know, to call." Any questions."

"Umm… yeah. Will it hurt? A lot? Because I can't stand pain. I broke my leg once, and it hurt like crazy."

The doctor smiled. "It will hurt, but if you use the crutches right it shouldn't be too bad. So I guess you already understand how to use them, correct.

Lorelai nodded.

"Good. I'm going to go and get what we need to make putting on your cast a lot less painful. You've made it obvious that pain isn't something you'll tolerate. I'll see you in about 10 minutes." He started to walk out of the room, when he said, turning to face her, "You have a visitor." He left the room, a clipboard in his hands, and left the door open, so Rory could hurry into the colorless room.

"Mom! Are you ok!" Rory shouted, going to her mother.

"Well Rory, you know how much I hate these meaningless questions. And asking someone if they're OK if they're in a hospital bed and happen to have a broken leg, is exactly one of those meaningless questions that you're making me endure while lying in said hospital bed with said broken leg."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Well, some of the meaningless questions are to show affection. In this case between me and you."

Lorelai acted touched, and said "Aww… You do care…"

Back to reality, Rory asked, "What happened? The nurse down the hall told me that you broke your leg?"

With a huge sigh, Lorelai told Rory everything, including Chris leaving. After hearing this, Rory walked around the room in a huff.

"Rory, sweetie, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked. She was worried- Lorelai had never seen Rory so mad. Usually Rory was happy. Sad, during the break-up with Dean (AN:OK, to add controversy: I love Dean! Seriously!), but never angry.

"Why would dad leave you? God, I hate dad. He gets someone in the hospital then runs away to a skinny blonde who will soon be fat!"

"Rory, he had to be there. I'm OK. In 2 months or so, my broken leg will be better. With Sherry, it's not going to go away. It will last for the rest of their lives."

Rory softened a bit, but then got back to her anger. "I still don't like it. While that's permanent, this is more urgent."

"Why, you can take care of me!"

"I have to go to Washington. Remember, for that weird thing I have to go to for helping Paris win student body president."

Lorelai's face fell. "The doctor told me I needed someone to help me around. Last time I broke my leg, you helped me. But now, you can't. And I can't ask Sookie, because she'll be on her honeymoon, and then a newly married woman."

They were wondering what to do when a frantic person in flannel came rushing in.

"Luke…" Lorelai was truly touched that he came. "Does this mean we're friends again?"

"Obviously. Or else, I wouldn't have dropped everything to come here." He held out a bouquet of pink Camellias. (AN: see what these flowers mean! I chose them for a reason.) "Here. I know how plain hospitals are, so they can make it nicer."

"Thank you Luke!" Lorelai said, putting the flowers on the table near her bedside. Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Pinky," she said to Rory, "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I'll try and put up my next chapter soon. Review, and help a teenager's self-esteem level rise.


	3. Visit by the man who hates hospitals

Chapter 3: "But… why are you here?"

Disclaimer: I own none of this. 

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been overloaded with schoolwork and other stuff. As soon as it's the summer, I'll have tons of free time, and will therefore post a lot.

Last Time:

"Thank you Luke!" Lorelai said, putting the flowers on the table near her bedside. Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Pinky," she said to Rory, "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Rory grinned "Does it have to do with a life raft, a garden gnome and Marilyn Munroe, Brain?" Rory asked her mother, and leaned against the small bedside table.

Lorelai shook her head as well she could, and said "It has to do with a certain diner owner."

Luke looked around in confusion "Me? What've I got to do with anything?" He grumbled.

"Everything, Mr. Diner Owner Man." Lorelai said, smirking. Turning so she was facing Rory, who was equally confused, Lorelai said "Remember the problem I was telling you about, Rory?"

Rory immediately understood all that Lorelai meant. "Really, mom?" Lorelai nodded.

Luke was just standing there, until he heard all this going on. "What are you talking about?"

Just then, the same doctor came in. "Ms. Gilmore, everything's already for the procedure." He looked around and saw Luke looking anxious by Lorelai's side. "Boyfriend?" the doctor asked, knowingly.

Lorelai choked, even though she wasn't eating. "No!" she said a little too fast. She regained all the composure she had left, and said, looking at flustered Luke, "Luke's my… friend."

The doctor looked at Luke, and seeing a wistful look in Luke's eyes, muttered, "Mmhmm, sure." Out loud, the doctor asked, "Are you ready for your cast, Ms. Gilmore?"

Luke interrupted, and asked the doctor "Can I speak to you for a moment?" They both left the room. A few minutes later, the doctor and Luke came in, and the cast was put on.

"I'll be back in a second with your medical records and a prescription," the doctor said, leaving.

Rory-turned-matchmaker, left the room to "Call Paris about the latest assignment" even though she finished it the day before.

Lorelai with a smirk on her face, asked Luke, "What were you talking to the doctor about, Luke? Meeting him in the hallway closet in two minutes? You better hurry."

Flustered, Luke spat out "No, no. He just needed to be a professional. I um...asked him where he went to school, and he told me the details of getting your cast on." He said this waving his arms around, as if that would help convince Lorelai.

Lorelai had a huge grin on her face. "Luke, I'm kidding." Regaining what little composure she had left, she said. "Luke, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, considering I'm going to be in a cast for about 2 months, and it will be hard to do things, the doctor suggested that I have someone help me around the house."

Luke wondered what this had to do with him. "And…"

"And, I was hoping that you'd be the person to do so."

Luke didn't believe this. He'd have to spend his whole time, and possibly stay with her. While to him this sounded like a great deal, why was she asking him?

Subconsciously answering his question, Lorelai said. "Since Rory's going to be in Washington D.C., and Sookie will be on her honeymoon and then will be newly married, you're the next person I trust."

Not seeing how he'd get out of it, Luke answered with a "fine."

Lorelai squealed in happiness. "Luke, while you take care of me you won't be sorry. I'll teach you about pop culture! Like for an example: True or False. The animated version of "The Hobbit" is a masterpiece?

Luke, not knowing any of this, said true.

Lorelai interrupted him with buzzing noises. "Nope, it pretty much stinks. So that's a preview of what you'll need to know."

The doctor and Rory came in. The doctor gave Lorelai a bottle of pain medication and crutches. Lorelai immediately took some of the pain medication, and then a nurse wheeled her out in a wheelchair to the parking lot.

"Now which car is yours?" she asked.

Luke pointed the nurse in the direction of the truck, considering that Lorelai's car was at home.

"I'll take the bus. See you later!" Rory said, yet again playing matchmaker.

Lorelai slowly got into the passenger seat, and then Luke gently closed the door. He got in the truck, and drove off to her home.

Ok, that's it for today.

There will be more LL goodness next chapter, in which Luke is driving Lorelai home. 

See the pretty button? That's the reviewing button. Press it please!


	4. Dinner and Thank Yous

Chapter 4: Dinner and Thank Yous

AN: thank you so much for your kind reviews! People have told me things like that this is amazing: that's a huge ego booster. Live2tivo, thank you for your 2 reviews! Fanfictions is not a word! Keep up the good fight! I don't mind if you ranted on this for pages, or raved, or whatever. I'm a freak, in that I adore criticism, be it kind or constructive. It helps me become a better writer. Just so you know, my goal in life is to write however I can, so this is helpful. But kind reviews are great too! Special hugs and thank yous to Rae2 and Ani Abel. You are so sweet! It's this kind of thing that makes writing so rewarding.

Oh, and PINK Camellias mean longing. Yes, and they're from Luke. It may seem cheesy, but think about it. They're pretty flowers, and I think they seem like flowers Lorelai would like.

Sorry if I bored you there, I just wanted to let people know that I appreciate them. OH, and everyone, don't worry. There will be Javajunkie goodness in a chapter or two after this. I have it all planned out, muahaha!

So without further ado, what you've all been scrolling to find, THE FANFIC!

Lorelai and Luke were on the long patch of road from Hartford into Stars Hollow. Both of them were mostly silent, each for their different reasons. Luke was quiet, because he was driving, and didn't want to get Lorelai into ANOTHER accident, considering that it was very dark. Lorelai, on the other hand, wasn't quiet because of this. She was uncharacteristically (AN: long word. :)) unspoken, because she was ashamed. She had slept with Christopher. A Christopher who got his unmarried girlfriend pregnant. Gee, this brings up old memories. Only I'm not the one pregnant. Christopher is still the father. Seems like a soap opera moment.(AN 1)

About halfway home, Lorelai suddenly started shaking, and put her hands over her face, and started to sob. Luke, who had been pretty straight faced for the whole drive, looked over and saw that strong woman crying incessantly.

"Hey," Luke said, in a husky comforting tone that he used with Lorelai, Rory, and no one else. "What's wrong?"

In between sobs, Lorelai managed to choke out "This is where… the accident."

Luke's face softened. He mumbled, "God, I'm so going to kill that man."

This shocked Lorelai. Who knew that Luke could be so protective of _Anything_, much less Lorelai. Lorelai then said, staring at her shoes, "Luke?"

Luke resigned his anger, and asked with a gentleness in his voice no one had heard, "What?"

"Thank you." When Lorelai said this, explanation was not at all necessary. They both knew that this covered everything, that these two simple words had lots of emotion backing it up.

They were both pretty quiet again, until Lorelai suddenly said, "You know, I don't think I'll ever have it all. The whole couple package, husband, wife, kids and a golden retriever. I'll always be single. Hey, they should call me the Stars Hollow spinster. Or I could get a lot of cats and be a crazy old cat lady. Then…"

After getting this far, Luke interrupted Lorelai in her rant. "First off, I'm not disagreeing with you being crazy. That's a given. Second, you'll have it." He said this nonchalantly, but secretly had a hope in the bottom of his heart stating that he would be that husband.

Lorelai, surprised at his quick comeback, and replied with doubt, "How can you be so sure? How is it that you know all this."

Because you're a gorgeous, smart, spirited woman, and only an idiot wouldn't fall head over heals for you. Luke thought, before shaking the thought out of his head. She was just in an accident, dimwit, you can't just put the moves on her! "I just know."

Lorelai kept silent, but then started to cry. poor her, Luke thought, she's been through an accident, and the idiot who put her through this just bolted.

They soon arrived at Stars Hollow, and Luke drove her to the diner. Lorelai sniffed, and asked "What are we doing here? I mean, I like the diner, but please don't make me angrier. I don't want to have to pull a Carrie. I don't have psychic powers, though. Is that a problem?"

Luke rolled his eyes, which made Lorelai giggle. Luke then said, while going behind the counter, "You need to eat something besides the crap at hospitals. You didn't have dinner, did you?"

Lorelai shook her head. Luke then made a cheeseburger, fries, and got her a large cup of coffee.

"No lecture?" Lorelai asked, surprised at him giving her this "poison."

"Hey you would have asked for it. Why should I deny you your elixir? especially tonight."

"Thank you. Hey, are you going to eat something?"

"No."

"Why not? It makes me uncomfortable to eat alone, when someone's with me."

Luke groaned, and then said "fine," and got up and made himself a salad. He sat down next to her at the counter and started to eat.

He didn't notice this, but Lorelai then smiled. And it was a big smile. She grinned as they ate their dinner together.

AN 1: OK, I know Lorelai doesn't seem the soap opera type. But she's talking about the stereotypes of soap operas. Also, remember that during "Kiss and Tell" she talks about "General Hospital," a very popular soap opera. So there.

Chapter 4 done! I'll get them together soon, but you're starting to see it now, right? Anyways, see the button. Press it. Please! 


	5. A Routine AND a kiss

Chapter 5: Getting into a Routine

AN: OK, well here's a chapter! I've been exhausted putting on a play, so I'm finding time to write.

Thank you for my reviews! Especially people who have reviewed for multiple chapters. You're following me on this, that's great!

Luke and Lorelai had finished their food, and Luke was driving Lorelai home. Normally they would have walked, considering that it was Luke's truck, and Luke would like nothing more than to be able to talk to Lorelai, but Lorelai's broken leg was a problem.

They reached Lorelai's house, and Rory was waiting for them. "Where were you?" Rory asked. She had gotten home about a half hour earlier.

Lorelai smiled at her memory, and replied to Rory's question, "Luke made me dinner."

Rory grinned. Maybe this broken leg would be a blessing in disguise. **I should get used to calling Luke "daddy,"** she thought, jokingly. Instead, she said "Ok. Mom, I'm going to leave for Washington DC Friday, I got the phone call while you were gone. Is that OK, Luke?" She said, turning her attention to the flannel-clad man standing next to her mother.

Luke, who hadn't said much, just shrugged his shoulders and replied with "um... sure."

Lorelai joked, and said "And monosyllable man strikes again. We need to get you a cape and some spandex." **Mm... Luke in spandex,** she thought. She shook her head wildly, disrupting this thought no, I can't think like this about him. This is LUKE we're talking about. Diner Luke, best friend Luke. I can't think this way.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai was jolted out of her thoughts by Luke's voice. "What was that?"

"Um, I'll take Friday off, and take Rory to the airport. Then I'll come over, and we can decide what to do then. Is that OK?"

Lorelai was touched. Here Luke was taking care of everything, even though nothing was his fault. She realized that he did everything. He took care of Jess, he helped her with Rory, everything.

"Lorelai?"

Yet again she was shaken out of her thoughts. How embarrassing.

"Yeah, that'll work."

"Good. Okay, I'll see you Friday. Although I'll no doubt see you before then." Luke then noticed the size of the stairs and Lorelai's leg. "Do you need help getting up the stairs, Lorelai?"

Yet again Lorelai was amazed by Luke's apparent thoughtfulness. Lorelai shook her head 'no'. "That's OK, I know how to use crutches."

"Ok. See you, Lorelai!" Luke said, walking to his truck, waving back at them.

**Why does Luke saying my name seem so... natural?** Lorelai thought, hobbling up the stairs, into the house, and into her bedroom.

Friday Night:

Luke knocked on the door. He had just dropped Rory off at the airport, and the frantic girl he assumed was Paris yelled at him for being 2 minutes late, when in reality the flight didn't take off for an hour and a half. He sighed. **How can Rory stand that girl?**

Suddenly, Lorelai flung the door open. "Luke! Why'd you knock, the lock's broken anyways. Come in!" she said, ushering him inside.

Stammering at her not being interested in her lock, "I can fix the lock, next time I'm here."

"Doesn't matter, I never lock it anyway."

"What? Lorelai, that's not safe!"

"Nothing ever happens in Stars Hollow. You should know that by now."

Luke couldn't argue with that. He sat down on the couch next to Lorelai, and they started to talk about the specifics.

Half an hour later, the two of them had figured out most of the specifics. Luke would come over in the morning and help Lorelai get ready, and make her breakfast. He'd drive her to the inn, and she'd stay there all day and have lunch there. When her work was done, he'd drive her home and help her get ready for the night.

While arguing about what food she would be getting, and Lorelai was starting to get into it, she fell off the couch.

"LORELAI! ARE YOU OK?" Luke asked, moving towards Lorelai, concerned.

"I'm OK. I just can't reach my crutches."

Luke picked Lorelai up, bridal-style, and gently placed her down on the couch. Only then did he realize how close they were to one another. Slowly, he lowered down, and pressed his lips against hers.

**Luke's kissing me. It feels nice** Lorelai thought. Suddenly she came to her senses. Luke's kissing me? When did this happen? And why does it seem really normal? Lorelai slowly eased herself into the kiss. The kept giving each other sweet kisses, while Luke kneeled next to the couch and Lorelai was sprawled on the couch.

They were starting to get pretty heated, when the door opened, and a voice shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"Chris?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, intrigue. Just so you know, that was probably the worst thing content wise I've ever written. With swearing, and I've never written a scene with kissing before. So if the ending isn't the best, that's why.

I gave you some LL action. And in case you think "Oh Luke wouldn't act like this," remember in "That Damn Donna Reed" when they were behind the counter? Luke ALMOST kissed Lorelai before being interrupted by Taylor. So there.

Review please:)


	6. Just Friends?

Chapter 6: Just Friends?

AN: Sorry it took me forever! I'm trying to make these chapters worthwhile.

Previously on Look Out: They were starting to get pretty heated, when the door opened, and a voice shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"Chris?"

Luke scrambled out of Lorelai's embrace, and stood up quickly, his breathing heavy.

Lorelai started doing the same, reaching over to her crutches and standing up to face Christopher.

"WHAT HAPPENED? I WAS GONE FOR A WEEK, AND YOU'RE WITH... THIS GUY!" Christopher shouted, angry.

Lorelai blushed at the thought of being in a relationship with Luke, though it didn't seem as absurd as it would a week ago.  
She was knocked out of her daydreaming, when Luke started to get angry.

"You were gone for a week, and you expect her to be waiting for you? She broke her leg, your fault by the way, and you still expect her to wait for you. How nice." Luke said, a strange expression of anger mixed with protectiveness covered his face.

"Hey, I had to go. Sherry was pregnant." Chris said, equally angry, but no sign of being protective was shown.

"Oh, and whose fault would that be?" Luke retorted.

"STOP IT!" Lorelai shouted, struggling to stand and show her anger properly. The two bickering men stopped fighting, and looked at Lorelai. "Look, Chris, you got Sherry pregnant. You just kissed your chances with me goodbye, literally. You can just leave."

"b-but... I love you Lorelai!" Chris sputtered, trying to find a way to stay.

Lorelai was surprised at this outburst of love, and she didn't know what to say. Fortunately, Luke was there and he said what she felt. "Too bad. YOU did this to her, you got Brandy, or whatever drink she's named after, pregnant. You don't have a chance with Lorelai now."

All Lorelai could do now was do a half nod. "Get out Chris," she whispered. "You're no longer the person for me."

Chris looked between Luke and Lorelai incredulously, and then sighed in imminent defeat. He than looked at Luke, and walked up to him. "Just know that you won't ever be good enough for Lorelai. You're just a scruffy diner owner. She'll leave you just like she left me, and you'll be alone. But hey, at least when you're with her, your bed will never be empty. She's too easy to get in bed."

Luke had had enough of this. "STOP INSULTING LORELAI! SHE'S A WAY BETTER PERSON THAN YOU! SHE RAISED A DAUGHTER, YOUR DAUGHTER WHO YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR, AND SHE NOW RUNS A VERY SUCCESSFUL INN. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW, I'LL MAKE YOU."

Chris walked slowly to the door. He turned around to face the angry Luke and the unbelieving Lorelai. "Just remember what I told you. One day Lorelai will be mine once more." He smirked, and left the house.

For a few minutes, Luke and Lorelai just stood there silent, not believing what had just happened. Then finally Lorelai slumped on the couch. She then turned her head to face Luke, who was still standing facing the door. His hands were clenched into fists by his side. Lorelai then said, "Look, Luke, I'm sorry..."

In a rage, Luke interrupted her, saying, "How could he say that he loved you, and then just blatantly insult you? God, if he'd have stayed one more minute, he'd have a couple of broken bones. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "Thank you. But I'm sorry that he came. I didn't want him here.

Luke's expression turned soft. "I know Lorelai."

They both looked at each other. Then, Lorelai said, a huge smile creeping over her face, said "Look, about what happened earlier.."

Again, Luke interrupted her. "I know. We should probably forget that that ever happened. I want our friendship to be salvaged."

Lorelai's mind screamed, 'NO! I don't want to be with Chris! I want to be with Luke! That was an amazing kiss!' but all she could manage was a funny look as a mix of sadness and confusion, and a slight nod.

"Yeah. You're probably right."

AN: What will happen, will Lorelai and Luke get together? Just so you know, I love Luke and Lorelai together, but I needed this in the story. I have it all planned out, so the final chapter should be up soon. Please review!


	7. No One Other Than You

Chapter 7: No one other than you

AN: Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting desperately for! Or so I hope. Anyways, I'd like to thank my reviewers. At the end of this chapter, I'll announce my plans for the future in writing fanfics.

So, here is the final chapter of Look Out!

Previously on Look out: Lorelai's mind screamed, 'NO! I don't want to be with Chris! I want to be with Luke! That was an amazing kiss!' but all she could manage was a funny look as a mix of sadness and confusion, and a slight nod.

"Yeah. You're probably right."

A Month Later:

Things have gotten pretty normal at the Gilmore house, other than Rory not being there. Lorelai didn't want to admit it, but Rory was right. The whole town was right. Luke liked Lorelai. Lorelai liked Luke. Things like this should be so simple, Lorelai thought, waiting at her home for Luke to bring them dinner. It should be so simple, yet things like these never are.

She was watching TV at home while waiting this Saturday night. "How pathetic am I? I'm young, I'm cool, and yet I'm still sitting here watching TV when I should be out. I guess that's what happens when you break your leg." Lorelai sighed, and flipped through the channels trying to find something mildly interesting to watch. Doing so, her mind started to wander to a topic she'd been trying to push out of her mind, but seemed to keep pushing itself back in.

Luke.

It's not that Lorelai didn't want to think about Luke, on the contrary, he was good, even great to think about. Just the thought of not being with him sent a wave of sadness through her body, a sadness that she rarely ever felt. And this was the first time she had felt it over a guy.

Lorelai had fallen asleep, waiting. Luke had warned her that he might be a little late tonight, because of some stupid meeting Taylor just decided to hold in the diner.

Luke walked inside the surprisingly quiet room, and saw Lorelai sprawled across the couch, sleeping.

She looks so gorgeous, he thought to himself. His only regret is that he hadn't confronted her after their wonderful, amazing, indescribable kiss. The truth was, he was scared. He loved Lorelai so much, that if just being friends meant being friends and seeing her forever.

He wanted to kiss her like crazy. She just looked so... he couldn't describe it.

After a little deliberation, he decided he would kiss her once before he would try and get her out of his mind. He just needed one more kiss. This wasn't necessarily the truth, but it sounded better than never kiss her ever again.

He gently kneeled next to the couch, and pressed his lips to hers. He slowly kissed her. In the midst of this, Lorelai stirred from her silent slumber and awoke to the pleasant sensation to being kissed by Luke.

Rather than pull away, she started to kiss him back.

Surprised to feel Lorelai's movements, Luke pulled away. Lorelai sighed at the lack of contact between them.

"Sorry Lorelai. I didn't mean to do that."

Lorelai was actually able to talk this time, unlike the first kiss where she was rendered nearly speechless. "What, you didn't mean to kiss me, which was amazing, by the way."

"Lorelai..."

"No Luke. I've been thinking about this. Ever since that first kiss, I know I was supposed to forget about it, I've been having these huge feelings for you. Even before that, I was thinkng about being with you. So I don't want anyone else. Just you! You may not feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know."

After that speech, Luke stared for a little while, then wrapped Lorelai in his arms and kissed her. He pulled away, looking at Lorelai who had a bewildered look on her face. "Lorelai. I've wanted to be with you for so long. Just, this may screw up our friendship, which is one of the most important things in my life."

"I guess we'll just need to take a chance."

Wow! I finished a multi chapter fic. I'm feeling pretty proud of myself right now.

I have a few ideas for new fics. Tell me what you think! They're all a LL pairing, though.

Operation: Java Junkie: This is a LL get together fic. Kind of like this. It's set in early Season 3 ( Luke and Lorelai aren't dating anyone), and Rachel shows up. But she's not here for Luke, she's getting married to a journalist, and they're living in Stars Hollow to write a story on small towns. But when she sees that Luke hasn't said anything, or made any progress, she decides to play matchmaker with her new husband.

Meeting the Parents: This may sound lighthearted, but it's kind of serious. It's a series of vignettes with Lorelai visiting Luke's parents' graves.

Marriage isn't Easy: How the series would have gone if Luke asked Lorelai out after being friends for a while, and then they got married before the series starts.

I have a few other ideas. Operation: Java Junkie and Meeting the Parents are my major priorities, along with a few oneshots.


End file.
